Kingdom Hearts 1 Neera's Story
by xXx-TheWayToDawn-xXx
Summary: This story is about my OC Neera. She does not know of her original home world, so she stay's with Squall and the gang for 9 years. But when she leaves with Cloud she'll not be able to return to them for a very long time. She meets Riku and stays with him while they both are fighting the darkness inside their heart's, they become very close friends. She now stay's with Riku.
1. Chapter 1

**_~Chapter 1~_**

Neera open's her eye's slowly and see's three people unknown to her, at first she did not realize them. "Hey guy's, she waking up!" A little girl said. "Hey, are you okay?" A Young man asked. "H-huh?" Neera said as she was now fully awake, Neera gasps frighteningly as these three strangers were talking to her. "I think we're scaring her." Said a young women.

Neera sits up and tries to scoot away from them. "It's okay..." Said the young women. "We're not gonna hurt you." Neera looked at all three of them again, she stood up and then ran away. "Wait come back, it's not safe!" The young man said. Neera did not hear them and kept running, she then ran into another young man.

"Oomf." Neera said as she fell backwards. "Woah!" The young man said. "Are you okay?" He asked kneeling down. The other three people caught up to Neera, and the young women spoke. "Sorry Cloud, we must have startled her when she woke up. Is she okay?" "I think so." Said Cloud. Neera looked around at all of them, very scared, tears starting to come out of her eye's. "It's okay, don't be scared." Said Cloud. "We're not here to hurt you, we're here to help you... What's your name?"

"N-Neera..." Neera said hesitating a little. "That's a nice name." Said Cloud, Neera smiled. "You okay?" "Yeah..." Said Neera. "I'm okay, where am I?" "We're at Radiant Garden." Said Cloud. "Let me help you up." Cloud took Neera's hand and pulled her up. "My name is Cloud." Said Cloud. The young man then took a step forward, Neera then hid behind Cloud still kind of scared of the other's. "That's Squall, Aerith, and Yuffie." Neera looked up at Cloud. Squall was a fifteen years old , Cloud was twelve years old and Aerith was the same age as Cloud, and Yuffie was six years old.

"You know them?" Neera asked still hidden a little bit behind Cloud. "They're my friends." Said Cloud. "Oh..." Said Neera slowly walking out from behind Cloud. "We didn't mean to scare you." Aerith said apologetically. "We were just making sure you were okay." Said Squall. "You can trust us!" Yuffie said happily. "How did you get here?" Aerith asked. "I... I don't know." Said Neera. "I don't remember anything."

"How old are you?" Yuffie asked. "Five." Said Neera. "Cool, you wanna be friends?" Yuffie asked. "Sure." Said Neera. "Here how about you stay with us for a while," Said Squall. "In till we find your parents." "What do your parents look like?" Cloud asked. "I don't know..." Neera said in thought. "I don't think I have any parents. Can I still stay with you?" "Of course!" Said Aerith. "Can we show her around town?" Yuffie asked excitedly. "Not today, we'll just show her, her new home for today." Said Aerith. "Aaaww..." Yuffie said disappointingly.

Neera then looked down at her clothes and pulled at her shirt. She was wearing a purple thin strapped halter top, she then looked under her shirt and saw black mini shorts. She lifted one of her feet up and then the other and saw that she is wearing gray laced moccasin boots. She smiled and turned around to look at her reflection in the window.

Neera put her hand through her hair, in her reflection on the window she saw black bob-styled hair. Her facial feature's were nice, she has oval-shaped eye's, long eyelashes that curl at the tip, and thin lips. Her eye color is a blueish-green (like Riku's) she kinda pale, and she has petite body structure. "What's wrong?" Yuffie asked. "Why are you looking at yourself like that?" Neera turned around and shrugged.

_(Neera will not have memory of meeting him Terra.)_

A month after Neera's arrival three newcomers arrived and Neera bumped into all of them. Neera one morning snuck out of the house while Squall, Aerith, and Yuffie weren't looking. The first person she bumped into was Terra, she spotted him chasing after something and Neera ran after him. "Hayaaa!" She heard Terra yell as he swung his Keyblade and slained one of the unversed. "Wow..." Neera said a little louder than she expected. "Huh?" Terra said turning around. "Who's there?"

Neera then walked from behind the wall she was hiding behind and walked forward. "Oh... you're just a kid." Terra said lowering his Keyblade. "Did you think I was someone else?" Neera asked. "Uh... yeah." said Terra. "It's not safe out here, you need to go back home." "I can look out for myself, you know?" Neera said boldly. "What's your name?" "It's Terra." Said Terra.

"I'm Neera." Said Neera. Terra and Neera then heard a weird sound, and one of the unversed appeared behind Neera. "The unversed!" Terra gasped. "Huh?" Neera said turning around. The unversed lunged at Neera and she ducked, Terra then had his Keyblade appear and said. "Neera run!" "What about you?" Neera asked. "I'll be fine." Said Terra. "Now go!"

Neera ran behind a building and watched Terra, his fighting was really good and Neera got curious of the Keyblade. Since she did not know what it was, and she could see that is was powerful. Terra then slained the last unversed then looked around. "Is it safe?" Neera said behind the building. "Yeah." Said Terra. "You must get home." "What is that?" Neera asked. "What. this?" Terra asked rising the Keyblade. "Yeah." Said Neera. "You mean you've never heard of the Keyblade?" Terra asked, Neera then shook her head. "Well, it is something to help protect the light."

"Really?" Neera asked excitedly. "How do I get one?" "It's not that simple kid." Said Terra. "The Keyblade chooses its master." "You think I'll get one?" Neera asked. "Hmmm..." Terra said thinking, he then knelt down to Neera. "Hold this." Terra handed the Keyblade to Neera and she held it, it didn't evaporate. "I think you will be able to wield one one day." Terra said happily. "Really?" Neera asked excitedly. "Yeah of course." Said Terra. "If you get one, you can be trained to become a master one day. Like I'm training to be one. Here."

Terra handed her a Key chain it was interesting, it was black and looked like an outlining of a black comet. "What is it?" Neera asked observing it. "It will give you great power one day." Terra said placing his hand on her shoulder. "Keep it with you at all times, okay?" "Okay." Neera said nodding. "Now you must be getting home." Said Terra standing up. "Bye." Said Neera. "You gonna be okay by yourself?" Terra asked. "Yeah, I know secret passage ways home that always safe." Said Neera. "Bye." Said Terra walking away. "Good-bye!" Neera said waving. Neera then ran into an underground passage to the plaza.

_(Neera will not have any memory of meeting Aqua)_

A couple of hours later Neera bumped into another person that day, and it was Master Aqua. Neera was playing with the Key chain she had just received in the middle of the plaza, Aqua noticed she was alone and became curious. "Hi there." Aqua said bending down to look at Neera. "Hi!" Said Neera. "Are you out here all alone?" Aqua asked. "Mhmm." Neera said nodding. "Why are you out here by yourself?" Aqua asked. "Who are you?" Neera asked changing the subject. "My name is Aqua." Said Aqua. "I'm a Keyblade Master."

"Really?" Neera asked. "I was just talking to Terra about being a Keyblade master." "You know Terra?" Aqua asked. "Yeah, do you?" Neera asked. "Yeah he's a friend of mine." Said Aqua. "How do you know Terra?" "I saved me from the scary creatures." Said Neera. "He's really nice, you're lucky to have a friend like him." "Yeah, I guess I am." Said Aqua. "But do you have a safe way home?" "Yeah I have passages I go through." Said Neera. "Passage's?" Aqua asked. "Are they safe?" "Yeah, the passages are safe, no scary creatures are inside them." Said Neera. "I need to go! Hopefully they didn't notice I sneaked out..." Neera whispered the last part a little louder than she anticipated.

"What do you mean 'Sneak out'?" Aqua asked. "Oops I mean... um... heheh..." Neera said with an innocent smile. "Your family might be looking for you." Aqua said in concern. "I don't have a family." Said Neera. "But I live with friends." "They must be worried about you." Said Aqua. "Well... yeah... but..." Neera said feeling a little guilty. "You really need to go home." Said Aqua. "I know... Lea!" Neera said excitedly seeing Lea walk by.

_(Lea is one of the people Neera hung out with on occasions as a young girl.)_ _(Lea's good friend Isa that Neera see's every once in a while with Lea.)_

Lea stopped and turned around to see Neera, he then walked over to her. "Hi Neera." Said Lea. "You know him?" Aqua asked. "Yeah." Said Neera. "So you got my name memorized now, do ya?" Lea asked. "Of course." Said Neera, Aqua then straightened up. "Are you leaving?" Neera asked disappointed. "Yes, I'm gonna have to go find Terra." Said Aqua. "Which way did he go?" "Hmmm..." Said Neera scratching her head. "That way!" Neera pointed to a street in between buildings. "Okay thanks." Said Aqua.

"Wait... who's Terra?" Lea asked. "He's a friend of mine." Said Aqua. "You know Neera, I can see there's a lot of light in your heart. I think Terra is right, you might wield a Keyblade one day. Take this, it'll help you." Aqua then handed Neera a white key chain that look like a comet. "Thanks." Said Neera. "Good-bye Lea, Neera." Said Aqua walking away. "Bye!" Said Neera waving. "See ya." Said Lea.

"So how do you know Terra?" "I accidentally bumped into him." Said Neera. "Was... 'who ever she was', with you the whole time?" Lea asked. "No, she walked up to me earlier." Said Neera. "Wait you're by yourself?" Lea asked. "No." Said Neera. "Well who's with you?" Lea asked. "You!" Said Neera. "Well... that's not what I meant." Said Lea. "I know." Said Neera. "Come on let's go get some ice cream." Said Lea. "I have to go meet my friend Isa over there." "Okay." Said Neera following Lea.

_( Neera will not have memory of meeting Ventus.)_ _(Ienzo is another boy Neera meets as a young girl. Ienzo is very quiet, but you know he understands everything by his expressions.)_

Neera then returned to the plaza shortly after ice cream with Lea and Isa, and meets this young boy named Ienzo. "Hi." Said Neera. Ienzo slowly turned around to look at Neera and nods. "I'm Neera." Said Neera. "What's your name?" "Ienzo." Said Ienzo silently. "Are you shy?" Neera asked, Ienzo just shrugged. "I've never seen you around before." Ienzo just nods a little bit and goes to walk away. "Wait why are you leaving?" Neera asked. "Uh..." Ienzo says but then jumps as the Unversed pops out of nowhere, and Neera gasps and runs next to Ienzo. They both stood back to back, they slowly became surrounded.

Ventus then see's the two kids in trouble and runs to help. "Who are-" Neera began. "Run!" Ventus said to Ienzo and Neera, as Neera and Ienzo ran behind a tree. Neera and Ienzo watched Ventus fight the Unversed, Neera was more interested since she saw the Keyblade again, but this Keyblade was different. "_So are all Keyblade's different?" _Neera thought. After Ventus was done fighting a man then came from a street.

_(Neera really never knew Even. She only met him while he was looking for Ienzo.)_

"Ienzo, where are you?" Even said while Ventus turned around to see who was talking. "Answer me!" Ienzo and Neera both walked out from behind the tree, Ienzo kept walking to Even while Neera stopped by Ventus. "Ah, there you are." Even said walking to Ienzo. "Didn't I warn you to not wonder off? I see we owe you our thanks." Even said turning to Ventus. "We've done our best to raise the boy, since his poor parents weren't here to do it." "Oh, you're on your own huh?" Ventus asked Ienzo. "Sir I'm looking for a friend of mine, he's a tall guy dressed kind of like me. Have you seen him?"

"Hmmm..." Even said. "Perhaps I did see him at the outer gardens. Just follow this road." Even nodded to a road on his right side. "Thanks you!" Ventus said happily. "No, thank you for keeping Ienzo out of harms way." Said Even. "And well... let's say I have a feeling we are destined to cross paths again." "Huh?" Ventus said with a confused look as Even walked away with Ienzo.

"Who are you?" Neera asked. "Oh I'm Ventus." Said Ventus. "But you can call me Ven." "Hi Ven, I'm Neera." Said Neera. "So you wield a Keyblade like Aqua and Terra?" "You know them?" Ventus asked. "Yeah." Said Neera. "I wanna wield a Keyblade one day just like you, Terra, and Aqua." Ventus smiled. "Really?" He asked. "Yeah!" Said Neera. "Are all Keyblade's different?" "Well... yeah I guess." Said Ventus.

"Neera!" Squall yelled. Ventus turned around startled by the voice. "N-Neera!" Squall said as he spotted her. "Uh-oh..." Said Neera in a low whisper. "Wait... I've never seen you here before..." Squall said turning to Ventus. "Well... uh... yeah." Said Ventus.

"This is Ven!" Neera said happily. "He saved me." "Really?" Squall asked. "Thanks. How can I repay you?" "No need." Said Ventus. "Are you sure?" Squall asked, Ventus nodded. "Now Neera, I told you to not sneak out! You could've gotten hurt, we were all worried about you." "I'm sorry Squall, please forgive me." Said Neera sadly. Squall than sighs. "We'll talk about it later." He says. "Okay..." Said Neera. "Well I've gotta look for my friends..." Said Ventus. "Aw... so soon?" Neera asked.

"Yeah, but I'll be back one day." Said Ventus kneeling down. "Here." He gave here some sort of crystal ball. "You can give it back to me when I return." "Okay." Said Neera. "Bye." Said Ventus. "Bye Ven!" Said Neera. "Thanks for saving her." Said Squall. "No problem." Said Ventus walking away to find Aqua and Terra.


	2. Chapter 2

_**~Chapter 2~**_

Three years went by and Neera is now eight years old, she has changed very little, her hair is a tad longer and she is a little taller, but she has not really changed. Squall and the gang has changed a little bit, since they are now three years older. "Cloud!" Neera yelled as she ran to Cloud. "Cloud! Where are you going?" She asked as she caught up to him. "I've got… some things to take care of." Said Cloud. "I want to go with!" Said Neera. "No Neera." Said Cloud calmly. "Aw, c'mon Cloud! Please, please , please ,pl-" Said Neera. "Neera! I said no!" Cloud said accidentally raising his voice.

Neera bowed her had as she was now sad that she couldn't go and Cloud raised his voice. "Neera… I'm sorry. It's just that, it's dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt." Said Cloud kneeling down to Neera. "I can handle myself!" Said Neera folding her arms boldly. "I don't think so. Not where I'm going at least." Said Cloud. "Well, where are you going, Cloud?" Neera asked. "I can't tell you… I don't want to worry you." Said Cloud. "But I'm already worrying about you!" Said Neera almost in tears. "Neera, I'll be fine,." Said Cloud. "Here I'll make you a promise! When I come back, when you're older, and stronger. I will then take you with me! Deal?" "Deal!" Said Neera looking up quickly. "I'll come back soon. I promise!" Said Cloud. "Okay…" Said Neera in a long sigh.

"I'll see you soon." Said Cloud straightening up, Neera nods looking down with a frown. "You need to back to the others, okay?" "Okay…" Said Neera. "See you soon!" Neera then walked back home arms hanging low and head bowed down. Cloud looked at Neera one more time then left. "Are you okay Neera?" Squall asked. "Yeah…" Said Neera having a tear come out of her eye.

"No you're not, you're crying!" Said Aerith walking over and kneeling down next to Neera quickly. "What's wrong?" "Nothing is wrong!" Said Neera turning away as Aerith half hugged Neera. "What's wrong with the kiddo?" Cid asked walking in the house. Squall and Aeirth shrugged. "Hi guy's!" Yuffie said excitedly walking in. "Oh… what's wrong?" "They don't know. But they'll know in a few minutes, when Neera calms down." Said Cid taking a rag and wipes his hands.

"Neera." Said Squall now kneeling in front of Neera. "What's wrong?" "C-Cloud… he left." Said Neera having tears coming out of her eye's. "I knew this was going to happen." Said Squall. "Cloud…" Said Aerith looking down with a frown. "Cloud promised me when I'm older I can go with him." Said Neera. "And when I'm stronger! Squall you're good at fighting! Why don't you train me?" Squall folded his arms and thought about it. "Hmmm….. Alright! As long as you listen!" Said Squall. "Okay, I'll listen. Just train me!" Said Neera excitedly. "We'll start training tomorrow." Said Squall.

Neera woke up early in the morning the next day and had tons of fun training with Squall, they did this everyday in the Plaza or right outside their house. Two years later a tragedy happens to their world. Heartless everywhere, even Neera's passageways were loaded with them. In fear of getting their heart's taken by the darkness. Cid took Aerith, Squall, Yuffie and Neera to Traverse Town.

Neera now looks different since she is now 10 years old. She sat by the fountain in District 1 playing with the water with her hand. It's been three weeks since they left Radiant Garden, she misses Radiant Garden, and she hope's Lea is alright. Neera has the same looking cloths as she had over the years except her hairstyle is different and was now even taller.

She looked at her reflection in the water. Her hair is still as black as ever but now looks different, her hair now looks like shoulder length hime cut hair with a purple head band that parts the bang and rest of the hair. But that's all that different after that she's the same old Neera. She hear's something behind her and jumps off the fountain.

It was a heartless. "Finally! I was getting really bored." She said happily taking out a weapon. After Neera finished off the heartless she felt quiet entertained. "Neera, you need to come back to the hotel!" Said Squall walking down staircase. "Why?" She asked with a little but of attitude. "Neera please, let's just go!" Said Squall. "Still haven't answered my question." Said Neera. "It's not safe!" Said Squall. "Squall! I just took down a heartless! I'm fine!" Said Neera furiously. "Neera please… just listen to me." Said Squall. "…. FINE!" Neera said angrily and followed Squall back to the hotel.

Squall still trains Neera almost everyday, Neera get better and stronger each time they train. For another four years she trains and trains, in till she receives something that she never expects.

Neera was just having a stroll through the Second District back to the hotel in till she got suddenly very sleepy. She fell where she stood, she doesn't know why but she blacks out. Neera wakes in a weird place with stained glass floor and darkness all around.

"_You have arrived." _Said a voice in a whisper. _"I've been waiting for you for quiet some time…" _"Who's that?" Neera asked looking around. "How do I get out of here?" _"Listen to me, you'll find a way." _The same voice whispered. "Okay, what is it that you want me to do?" Neera asked. _"First you must tell me… What is most important to you?" _The voice whispered. "Hmmm….." Said Neera thinking. "What's important to me? Tough one…. Cloud, he's important to me…"

"_But, is he the most important to you?" _The voice asked. "Well he is very important to me… I guess you're right, he's not the MOST important to me." Said Neera deep in thought. "Hold on….. Keeping the people I am close to safe is most important." _"What are you afraid of?" _The voice asked. "Losing another home again…" Said Neera looking down. _"What do you seek?" _The voice asked. Neera thought for a few minutes. "To travel to other worlds, to protect them from the darkness I am afraid of." Said Neera. _"You are afraid of the darkness?" _The voice asked. "Y-yes…" Neera answered in shame.

_"Use this! Show me your strength!" _The voice said and a Keyblade flashed into Neera's hand, she gasps in surprise. "H-how?" Neera asked. The Keyblade is beautiful in Neera's eye's, the Keyblade is a bright silver, it has two thick lines, one light blue and one light purple that starts at the handle. Bolt straight up to the tip of the Keyblade and spins into a big circular Light blue crystal. The design of the Keyblade Crystal's shine zigzags on the inside of the Keyblade. Is looks well… like a key!

"_Defeat the heartless that are here."_ The voice says. "Heartless? What Heartl- well whadaya know." Said Neera seeing heartlesses pop up everywhere. She defeats them all then looks around. _"Turn around. There is a door for you to go through, but you must use your weapon to go through… Do you know how?" _The voice said.

"Rrgh… stupid Riddle." Said Neera. "This is a… Keyblade and it is said it wields the power to unlock things…. so, maybe I try to unlock the door with the Keybalde? But-but how?" Neera looked at the Keyblade then at the door, she straightened up and pointed the Keyblade straight at the door. As if the Keyblade told her what to do.

A beam of light shone out from the tip of the Keyblade and she heard the door unlock. _"Good job, now go through the door. Your challenge awaits your arrival." _The voice whispered. "Do I have a choice to?" She asked. _"Unless you want to stay here forever. You must go through the door to go back home." _The voice says. "Fine, I guess I'll go." Said Neera walking in through the doors.

"_Neera you must face the darkness that frightens you… but can you do it?" _The voice says. "Of course I can!" Neera says feeling challenged. "_The you are ready for your last test…" _The voice echo's in a whisper. "Test? What test?" Neera asked she turns around and gasps. It is a giant heartless darkness around it like fire burning all around it. It crawls everywhere and has a ripped cloak type thing on. Neera gets frightened and accidentally screams, she then quickly covers her mouth and backs up.

"_Don't be afraid, if you are willing to protect the worlds from darkness and return home. You must prove to me that you are strong enough to defeat what you fear." _The voice whispered. "Alright…. I can do this." Neera told herself. Neera fights the Heartless, it is very strong. After what seems like hours she defeated it. But it's only been a few minutes.

Darkness wraps around the room and starts to close in on Neera. "N-no!" Neera says in fear as she falls backwards. "_Now… Neera never be afraid….. You have a weapon that can protect you from what you fear." _The voice said. Neera is breathing hard now in fear, but is still able to listen to the voice, it started closing in on her and the ceiling of this darkness dropped.

She gasps as she wakes up in the hotel room. "Neera!" Said Yuffie. "Hey guy's! She's okay!" The other's run to her bedside. "Are you okay?" Leon asked. "I'm fine Squall…" Said Neera. "It's Leon." Said Leon. "Why did you have to go change your name like that?" Neera asked rubbing her head. "Why don't you go wash up for dinner?" Aerith said. "Alright…" Said Neera walking to a bathroom.

Neera looked at herself in the mirror, she definitely looks a lot different from when she was ten. She's grown a lot, she now has a light muscular tone to her arms, she's a little tanner, but her eye's and lips stays the same. Her hair is a tad longer but very low difference from when she was ten. he looked down at her shirt and it is a purple tank top medium-sized straps, on her stomach area there were two thick black straps like an 'X'. She then straightened her pants, her pants are black capris with a black belt that's in her straps and a same colored belt that's connected to the belt top belt from behind and it wraps around her left leg twice times then stops above her boot. She checked the bottom of her hessian style boots that has a silver line wrap around from the outer part of the boot into the middle of her heel and readjusted her boots a little.

Neera walks back into the room and everyone stares at her. "What?" She asks awkwardly. "Well the strangest thing happened to me today." "Yeah you fell asleep in the middle of the Second District!" Said Yuffie. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Aerith asked. "Yesss, now please let me finish!" Said Neera. "Was it the heartless?" Leon asked. "Um… no!" Said Neera frustratingly.

"THIS HAPPENED TODAY!" She yelled and held out her hand. The Keyblade flashes into her hand, she then sighs with relief and looks at them all. "See?" Leon, Aerith and Yuffie were frozen and awestricken by what they saw. "What?" Neera asked awkwardly again…..

Six months later Neera was just fighting heartless, they were getting easier and easier everyday. She went to go visit Cid at his shop but shockingly bumps into someone. She was reading a book as she was walking and accidentally bumps into someone. "Oh sorry! I didn't mean t-" Neera paused on what she says as she couldn't believe her eye's. "C-Cloud?"


	3. Chapter 3

**~Chapter 3~**

"Cloud! It's you!" Neera says with excitement. "Neera? What are you doing here?" Cloud asked. "I'll explain later. What happened to you?" Neera asked. "Nothing happened." Said Cloud. "You look different." Said Neera. "I changed… where are the other's? Are they here?" Cloud asked. "Yeah, of course they're here. Where have you been? I missed you." Said Neera.

"I've been… away." Said Cloud. "Well, come see the other's! They'll be happy to see you and-" Said Neera. "Neera, I'm not staying, I can't." Said Cloud. "Why not?" Neera asked. "I've… chosen the wrong path. I need to fix things." Said Cloud. "Well, you can still come visit the other's." Said Neera, Cloud nodded and followed Neera to the hotel.

"Leon, Aerith, Yuffie! I've got someone you'll like to see." Said Neera walking into the room, Cloud steps in and the other's get to their feet. "Cloud?" Leon said in disbelief. "Yeah…" Said Cloud with a nod. "Cloud we've missed you!" Said Aerith. "So I've heard…" Said Cloud. "Where have you been?" Yuffie asked.

"He won't tell." Said Neera. "Oh… why?" Yuffie asked, Cloud only looked away. "Cloud you're different." Aerith said with a frown. "I know…" Said Cloud. "What happened?" Aerith asked. "I… don't want to talk about it." Said Cloud. "Well, it's good to have you back!" Said Leon. "I'm not staying long." Said Cloud. "Why?" Yuffie asked.

"I've got some… things I need to fix first." Said Cloud. "Cloud, what have you gotten yourself into?" Leon asked. "How did you get here?" Cloud asked. "Well… Radiant Garden, isn't the same anymore." Said Yuffie. "We had to leave." Said Leon. "Why? What happened?" Cloud asked. "Heartless, everywhere. The place being destroyed, people disappearing, and everything else that has to deal with Heartless and darkness." Said Neera folding her arms.

"So Radiant Garden, is no more. It's called Hollow Bastion now." Said Aerith. "We left before it got worse, we had too." Said Leon. "I'll be surprised if it isn't in a dark abyss by now." Said Neera angrily. "How did you leave?" Cloud asked. "Cid helped us." Said Yuffie. "I need to get going." Said Cloud. "But you just got here!" Said Neera.

"It's really important that I go." Said Cloud. "But…" Said Neera bowing her head, she began to think of their last chat at Radiant Garden, and remembered. "Cloud, remember what you promised me before you left?" Neera asked, Cloud thought for a minute. "Yeah." Said Cloud. "But you c-" "Yes, yes I can!" Said Neera. "I'm older, I'm skilled at fighting, and I'm stronger! You promised."

"Neera, it's to dangerous." Said Cloud. "That's exactly what you said last time… I'm gonna go with you no matter what." Said Neera. "Here let me prove it! Let me prove I'm stronger! Please Cloud." "Fine…" Cloud sighs. "Neera, are you sure?" Leon asked. "Yeah." Said Neera. "I've been preparing for this ever since Cloud left, I'm not gonna give up now." "Neera it's dangerous out there!" Said Aerith. "I know, but I'll be with Cloud." Said Neera. "He'll protect me, and I've got this!" Neera lifted up her hand and a Keyblade flashed in her hand.

"As long as I have this, I'll be safe." Said Neera. "You're right." Said Leon. "See? I'll be fine!" Said Neera. "Cloud, c'mon, I'm gonna show you what I can do." Neera walked out of the room and the other's followed. "The Third District is the place with the most and strongest Heartless." Said Neera. "How do you know that?" Leon asked. "Doesn't matter." Said Neera.

When they arrived at the Third District, Heartless appeared automatically. Neera quickly darted at the Heartless. "No, don't help me Leon I- Rrragh- Got this!" Neera said as Leon almost jumped in to help. Neera kept fighting off the Heartless, half of them were really strong, but she managed to strike them down. "See?" Neera panted as she was finished. "I'm strong enough. So how about it Cloud?"

"Yeah… you can come." Said Cloud. "Really?" Neera asked excitedly, Cloud nods. "We should leave." Said Cloud. "Okay, give me a second." Said Neera. Cloud walked towards the First District door and waited for Neera. "I'm gonna miss you…" Said Yuffie with a frown. "Me too, but I'll come back!" Said Neera. "You two be careful out there. It's dangerous, full of Heartless, stay by each other's side." "I'm gonna miss you too Squall." Said Neera. "It's Leon." Said Leon. "Be careful Neera." Said Aerith. "We'll see you soon." "Yeah." Said Neera nodding. "Well… see ya soon." Neera turned around and ran to Cloud.

"Ready?" Cloud asked. "Ready." Neera sighed. Cloud and Neera both left the world, Neera not knowing that this journey is about to change her whole life. It's been a little over five months since Neera has seen Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, and Cid.

They've traveled to multiple worlds, now Cloud and Neera have just arrived in the Olympus Coliseum, Cloud told Neera what has happened since he left Radiant Garden. Neera understood and felt bad for him, so she decide's to help him with it.

"Neera, stay here." Said Cloud. "Okay." Said Neera sitting on a step. It's been ten minutes since Cloud's been gone and Neera became restless since she's use to being on the move constantly. A girl with green hair just arrived and she went to a board. Neera watched her for a moment and decided to get up and talk to her.

"Hi." Said Neera as she was now next to the girl. "Oh, hi." Said the girl. "Who are you?" "The name's Neera." Said Neera. "What your name?" "Annabelle Lee, one of the future heroes!" Said Annabelle. "But you can call me Anna." "Nice to meet you, so you're here for the competitions?" Neera asked. "Yup, and I'm gonna win all the competitions!" Said Annabelle with a smile. "But, aren't you kind of… young?" Neera asked.

"There isn't an age group on being a Hero, y'know?" Said Annabelle. "Yeah but, you still are young." Said Neera. "So are you." Said Annabelle. "I'm not here to be a Hero." Said Neera. "Then why are you here?" Annabelle asked. "Not sure actually, my friend Cloud should be here soon…" Said Neera looking around.

"Oh… well if you do enter the competition you'll never win me! So I'd just give up at the beginning if I were you." Said Annabelle confidently. "Ay you! Pipsqueaks, what are you doing here?" A small goat man asked. "Future Hero at your service!" Said Annabelle putting her hand out for a hand shake. "Y-you've gotta be kidding me!" The small goat man said hysterically. "You'll see, once I get in the games I'll win, I'll win them all!" Said Annabelle.

"Yeah okay kid, you ain't got a chance." Said the small goat man. "Hey Goaty, she has much as a chance to be a hero like everyone else her does!" Said Neera. "It's not Goaty! The names Phil, Philoctetes." Said Phil. "Are you a Hero?" Neera asked. "Well… er… no, but I train Heroes!" Said Phil. "Well then, train Annabelle." Said Neera. "Yeah right, like she has a chance!" Said Phil.

"I'll prove it!" Said Annabelle. "Come one give me a test, then afterwards I'll be expecting an apology!" Said Annabelle. "You got spunk kiddo, I'll give ya that. But it still doesn't change my mind." Said Phil. "Okay Goaty let her have a chance!" Said Neera. "She deserves the Chance." "Grrrr….. fine!" Said Phil angrily. "AND DON'T CALL ME GOATY!"

"Thanks Neera, I'll put in a word for ya later, k?" Annabelle whispered. "Don't worry about it, I'll be f-" Said Neera. "Neera, come on. You've got a test to do." Said Cloud. "What test?" Neera asked. "To enter the games." Said Cloud. "Who's the judge?" Neera asked walking towards Cloud. "A short Goat man." Said Cloud. "Uh-oh…." Said Neera since she had just made him angry.


	4. Chapter 4

~**Chapter 4~**

Neera entered the arena and watched Annabelle do her test. "She isn't half bad…" Neera said to herself. "Huh?" Cloud said looking at her. "Oh, nothing." Said Neera. "So did I pass?" Annabelle asked Phil. "I… uh… yes." Said Phil. "You passed, but you-" "YES, I knew I could do it!" Said Annabelle, she then noticed Neera sitting on the stands. "Thanks!" She said to Neera, Neera only nodded and got up.

"I've gotta another one to test." Said Phil. Neera walked behind Phil and waited to be acknowledged. "Alright who's next?" Phil asked, Neera did a fake cough, Phil turned around. "YOU?! Wh- I thought you didn't want to be in this tournament!" Said Phil. "Are you gonna get the test setup or not?" Neera asked.

Phil got the test setup and walked back to Neera. "Really? This is the test? To hit a bunch of barrels…" Said Neera. "Yes and if you don't like it you can LEAVE!" Said Phil angrily. "Oh, I'm taking the test shorty." Said Neera. "Grrrrr…" Said Phil getting red. Neera smiled and then bolted to a barrel,then another, then another. Before she knew it her test's were over.

"So, am I cut for the games?" Neera asked. "N-yeah…" Said Phil. "Now don't make me regret it!" "Thanks… Shorty." Said Neera walking away. "I SAID MY NAME IS PHIL!" Said Phil jumping around like a lunatic. Cloud and Neera both walked back down to the Coliseum Lobby.

"Hey Neera, I heard you got in!" Said Annabelle. "You're not gonna be so lucky when you go against me." Neera smiled and walked out to the Coliseum Gates. "The little goat let's two kids compete, they'll be crushed." Said a voice coming from a corner. "Huh?" Said Neera walking around the corner. "Oh don't mind me." Said a guy with blue fire as hair.

"What were you saying about me?" Neera asked. "Oh nothing…" Said the man. "Who are you?" Neera asked. "Oh, I'm Hades. God of the Underworld!" Hades said getting ready for a handshake. "God of the Underworld, huh?" Said Neera. "Yes, haven't you heard of me?" Hades asked. "No and I don't really care." Said Neera. "How did you not hear about me?" Hades asked trying to control his temper.

"Why are you here asking me these questions? When you're suppose to be in a hole collecting people's souls." Said Neera. "Ah, you little-" Said Hades getting red. "You're not gonna lash our on a CHILD now are you?" Neera asked. "Okay, okay I'm cool. I'm fine. Why don't you join my team? No rules, no limits, and no shorties telling you what to do." Said Hades calming himself down. "I'm gonna pass." Said Neera turning around to walk away. "Strange, your friend Cloud said something different." Said Hades tapping his fingers together.

"What do you mean?" Neera asked turning around quickly. "Oh, now you're listening." Said Hades. "Tell me, or I'll-" Said Neera angrily. "Alright fine, if you insist." Said Hades devilishly. "I bumped into your friend Cloud and he told me he is having problems finding his light. So he joined with me and in return I'll help him with his light." "You're wrong! Cloud would never join you!" Said Neera.

"Are you sure cause his words were-" Said Hades. "You're lying!" Said Neera walking away. Two days later it was Neera's first match. Neera got to the qualification match (for the final match), within an hour and she was up against Annabelle. "Hey, no hard feelings if I win, k?" Said Annabelle. "I wouldn't be worried about my feelings, you should be worried about yours when I beat you." Said Neera. "Alright, let's do this!" Said Annabelle.

Neera was surprised how good Annabelle was, but she wasn't good enough. "Oomf." Said Annabelle as she fell. "Aw, man!" "And the winner is… Neera!" Said Phil. "Good match." Said Neera holding out her hand to help Annabelle up. "Y'know, you're really good." Said Annabelle taking Neera's hand. "Yeah, it's because a friend of mine taught me." Said Neera hoisting Annabelle up.

"Can't believe you beat me…" Said Annabelle. "No hard feelings?" Neera said smiling. "Nah, but I'll beat you next time!" Said Annabelle. "I'm looking forward to it." Said Neera. "Alright your next opponent is… Cloud." Said Phil walking to Neera. "Get out of the Arena pipsqueak, you're finished!" "I know, I know." Said Annabelle walking away.

"Get ready for this fight Neera, cause this fight ain't gonna be easy." Said Phil. "Yeah I know, shorty." Said Neera. "Hey! What are you doing?" Phil shouted running towards the Coliseum Lobby. "Phil where are y-" Said Neera. "Oh, if it isn't the lost soul who can't find his light." Said a women's voice.

Neera spun around on her heels and saw Malificent. "Wh-who are you?" Neera asked. "Oh, and you even got a companion this time." Said Malificent. "How sweet. Don't want to be alone while traveling through the darkness?" "Shut it you hag!" Said Neera. "Excuse me?" Said Malificent turning around. "You heard me!" Said Neera. "So you care for a person that went into darkness and doesn't even have a spec of light in his heart?" Malificent asked. "Everyone has light in their heart, even you!" Said Neera.

"Oh child, you have so much to learn about darkness." Said Malificent walking to Neera. "Leave her!" Said Cloud run in between Neera and Malificent. "Oh, so it's you who cares for her… to bad she has to see the dark side of you." Said Malificent. "How do you know about me?" Cloud asked. "An accomplice told me about you." Said Malificent, Cloud look at Malificent strangely.

"Leave Cloud alone, he-he just made a mistake." Said Neera. "A mistake that will haunt him forever, in less…" Said Malificent. "He embraces it." "No." Said Cloud. "I will make your heart yield to my darkness!" Said Malificent. "NO!" Said Neera throwing her Keyblade at Malificent, which she merely guarded. "No?" Said Malificent. "Why should I leave this young man alone?"

Neera thought for a moment. "Well…" Said Malificent. "How about a challenge?" Neera asked. "A… challenge?" Malificent asked. "Yeah, in less you're to scared to challenge me." Said Neera. "Neera don't!" Said Cloud. "What happens if you win this challenge?" Malificent asked. "You will never go near me and Cloud ever again." Said Neera. "And if you lose?" Malificent asked. "Neera stop!" Cloud shouted, Malificent sent Cloud to the stands.

"And if you lose?" Malificent repeated. "I-I'll go with you, into the darkness. As long as you never interfere with Cloud's darkness and never go near him again!" Said Neera. "Alright, as long as you hold your end of the deal." Said Malificent. "Same goes with you." Said Neera. "Neera, don't!" Cloud shouted.

"Silence!" Said Malificent turning to Cloud. "You gonna do this challenge or what?" Neera asked impatiently. Malificent made a barrier shield so Cloud cannot interfere. Malficient without warning hit Neera with a black orb. "GAH!" Neera screamed flying back. "Alright, no more playing!" Neera charged forward, Malificent moved back and summoned a heartless. "What's wrong? Can't fight the challenge on your own?" Neera asked.

"No one said I can't use heartless." Said Malificent. "Grrr…. fine!" Said Neera hitting the heartless. "You're so weak, so powerless." Said Malificent. "N-no I'm not!" Said Neera charging after Malificent. Neera manage to hit Malificent a good amount of time before she got pushed back. More heartless was summoned and Neera killed them all while Malificent tried hitting her with her magic.

Neera use her fire and blizzard spells, but sadly that's all she knew. "You're finished!" Neera shouted as she hit Malificent. Malificent did a shout of pain and fell forward. "Looks like I win." Said Neera. "See Cloud you had nothing to- AUGH!" Malificent got up and shot another orb at her, but this one was very powerful, Neera fell forward and is now in a daze.

"Neera!" Cloud yelled. Malificent walked to Neera and turned her over, Neera did a small grunt, all she saw was a blur of Malificent then closed her eye's again. The barriers disappeared and Cloud ran to Neera. "Leave her, don't take her into darkness. She didn't know what she was doing!" Cloud pleaded with her. "She made a deal, she now has to hold up her end of the bargain." Said Malificent. "Leave her!" Cloud said angrily.

"Malifi-" Malificent smacked him back again. Neera opened her eye's again and looked at Cloud. "You are now mine child. Get up." Malificent demanded. "I… I lost?" Neera asked lazily. "Get up child!" Malificent demanded again. Neera got up slowly, she looked at Malificent in shock and looked at Cloud. "You better fulfill your end of the bargain!" Said Neera threateningly. "When I make a deal, I never break the deal." Said Malificent. "Neera, don't go with her." Said Cloud. "I made a deal Cloud… I can't break it." Said Neera with a frown. "Everything will be okay."

"Let's go, Neera, to your new home." Said Malificent. Neera looked at Cloud one last time. "I'm sorry, Neera." Said Cloud upset. Neera shook her head, Malificent made a doorway, Neera stepped in with her. They appeared at a place that seemed to be a place of ruins in front of a castle. "This child, is your new home." Said Malificent.

Neera followed Malificent out of the ruins, then up flights of stairs, then into a small room. "This will be the room you will stay in." Said Malificent. "You will be brought food tonight, you are not yet allowed to roam the castle. Tomorrow you will start learning how to wield darkness." Neera nodded a little and kept looking down miserably.

"I will leave you to get comfortable." Said Malificent making her way to the door. "Now, don't try to escape. Remember the d-" "I know how I got here Malificent!" Said Neera angrily. Malificent closes the door behind her and Neera sits on her bed and cries.

* * *

~_Cloud's POV~_

Neera walks into the doorway with Mailifcent, Cloud is now devastated. "Well that sucks." Said Hades from behind Cloud. "Maybe I can help you get her back, since I am a God after all." "What do I need to do?" Cloud asked. "I need you to… kill Hercules, you got that?" Hades said. "Deal." Said Cloud quickly. Hades disappears as Phil makes his way back to the arena. "Hey, what happened to the squirt?" Phil asked. "She… left." Said Cloud. "Shame… oh well. Guess that puts Annabelle back in the competition." Said Phil walking back to the Lobby.


	5. Chapter 5

**~Chapter 5~**

*Tap tap tap* "Who is it?" Neera asked. "It's the one and only, Great Oogie Boogie!" The door slammed open and it sure was Oogie Boogie. "What do you want?" Neera asked bitterly. "Well, no need to be stink bug." Said Oogie. "Here's your dinner." He dropped a plate on the ground, bug came out of Oogie's mouth and fell near the plate. "Woops, hahah. Sorry about that."

Oogie picked up the bug and popped it in his mouth. "You gonna leave or what?" Neera asked, Oogie left the room without another word. Neera looked at the food, she wasn't so sure she wanted to eat it, but it smelt good. Her stomach began to growl and she grumbled, then walked over and picked up the plate.

Neera ate her food slowly, she kept glancing at the door every few moments. When she was finished she put her plate down on the ground by the foot of her bed and lie down. Neera couldn't sleep, she frightened that a heartless might enter her room in the night or thinking what has she gotten herself into or thinking that she'll completely lose it when she accepts darkness in her heart.

Neera closed her eye's after a while and drifted to sleep. She was woken up by knocking on the door, she was saddened when she woke up, hoping it was a nightmare. "Oh, it's you." Said Neera disappointingly as she saw Malificent. "Who else were you expecting?" Malificent asked.

"I don't know, maybe a nicer face then YOURS!" Said Neera. "Don't take that tone of voice with me!" Said Malificent. "Now come with me, we have a lot of work to do." Neera followed Malificent through corridors, flights of stairs, room to room, and lift to lift. It took a while to get to the room where Malificent wanted to be.

"Here's our new accomplice." Said Malificent, there were other people there, but Neera didn't want to look at anyone. She only glances at them as they speak. "To skinny." Said Ursula, Neera glanced over. "I sense she has already a touch of darkness in her heart." A Jafar said. "I'll be surprised she ate the food I gave to here yesterday, hahahahah." Said Oogie with laughter.

"Oh it's the little squirt from the Coliseum." Said a familiar voice. Neera quickly looked up, it was exactly who she thought it would be. "Y-you were the one who told Malificent about Cloud!" Said Neera unexpectedly. "Nice to see you again." Said Hades sarcastically, Neera only looked away angrily. "Now Neera, let's not make rival's here." Said Malificent. "A bit of a trouble maker, like that blasted Peter Pan already!" Said Captain Hook.

Neera looked at the Hook with disgust. "Neera, why don't you introduce yourself." Said Malificent. "Why should I?" Neera asked. "They already know my name, isn't that enough?" "You are going to be working with each of them." Said Malificent. "I can hardly wait." Said Neera sarcastically.

"Since you don't want to talk, let's get on with what we're really here for." Said Malificent. "I have just found out that the King's fools are looking for a key." "Probably a-" Neera whispered. "The Keyblade?" Ursula asked. "Yes, and I fear they are going to try to foil our plans." Said Malificent. "Surprised you don't have a fear of your own reflection…" Neera mumbled.

"Do we know of the key's whereabouts?" Said Jafar. "Yes, a young boy has a Keyblade. He has just arrived at Traverse Town." Said Malificent, as she said these words a Holographic boy appeared on a round table. "We'll keep an eye on this boy, but I doubt he can cause any trouble. You all are now dismissed." With this said they all disappeared. Except Malificent and Neera.

"Now child it is time you learn how to accept the darkness." Said Malificent turning to Neera. "What do I have to do?" Neera asked seeing that she has no choice. "Just open your heart, that is all you have to do." Said Malificent. "How?" Neera asked. "You know how to." Said Malificent. Neera felt a force on her heart, it kept trying to force its way in. "You are rejecting child."

"I… I don't… know what t… to do." Neera said feeling it force harder and harder. "Open your heart, accept darkness." Said Malificent. Neera tried to do as she was told, but she also kept rejecting it, her heart wouldn't let it in. "S-Stop!" Neera screamed in pain, Malificent jumped as she was not expecting Neera to scream.

Neera fell to her hands and knee's as Malificent stopped, Neera then placed a hand on her chest breathing hard. "I-I can't, it won't accept it." She said weakly. "Hm…" Said Malificent. "You'll need to go to your room. I feel that there is someone here." Neera looked up at Malificent. "But, I don't know how." She said. Malificent waved her hand, a portal appeared right on top of Neera. She disappeared from the room where Malificent was in, she reappeared in her room.

"I wonder why I am like this…" Said Neera sitting on her chair. For a couple of days food was being dropped off in the mornings and in the nights, she was never called out for anything, she got bored her second day and started reading the books on the shelf. For a week Neera has never left her room, never been asked to leave her room, but at least she was being fed.

Malificent tried two days straight after Neera's one week mark of not doing anything ,to have Neera accept darkness in her heart, but it only ended in failure. Neera was finally able to roam around the castle after being there for ten twelve days. Neera bumped into a young man the second day she was allowed to leave her room, someone she has not seen here before.

_Riku, a fifteen year old boy who Neera meets at Hollow Bastion. They both will become good friends as the story progress'._

"Who are you?" Neera asked. "I'm Riku." Said Riku. "Who are you?" "Neera." Said Neera, they both stared at each other in silence. "So I guess your here because of Malificent, huh?" Neera finally broke the silence. "Well, not really." Said Riku. "How did you get here?" "Long story." Said Neera. "Mm… I guess I'll see you around." Said Riku. "Yeah…" Said Neera, as Riku walked away.

Few days went by and she didn't see Riku again, she figured she didn't have luck bumping into him because of how big the castle is. Neera decided to stay in her room all day and lie down on her bed to read. There was a knock on the door and the door opened. To Neera's surprise, it is Riku.

"Hi." Said Neera closing her book. "Hi." Said Riku closing the door, Neera puts her book on her table. "Er… nice room." Said Riku, Neera nods. "I was wondering." Said Riku. "Wondering what?" Neera asked. "How'd you get here?" Riku asked. "It's a long story…" Neera said with a sigh. "I don't mind." Said Riku. "You can start from the beginning, it's not like we're going anywhere anytime soon." "Okay." Said Neera. "Get comfortable cause it's gonna take a while." Riku then leaned up against the wall and folded his arms.

Neera leaned sat up on her bed and then started explaining everything. "So my first memory was ten years ago when I was five. I woke up in the middle of this town I did not know, I barely knew who I was, where I was, and how I got there. When I opened my eye's I saw three people around me, I then became very scared and ran away from them. As I ran around the corner I bumped into this guy named Cloud and fell over, the other's caught up with me. I was still very scared, so Cloud calmed me down. I then became friends with the three other people, their names were Squall, Aerith, and Yuffie. They took care of me ever since."

"Do you remember how you got there now?" Riku asked. "No…" Said Neera shaking her head. "I wish I knew, I don't even remember my family, my home, or if I had friend, I have no memory of them. But I went on with my life in Radiant Garden, Cloud left three years later. I begged to go with him, but he said it was way to dangerous, and he promised me that he'd take me with him when I was older. So Squall taught me how to fight. Two years later that world was surrounded by darkness, Cid helped Squall, Yuffie, Aerith, and I to another world called Traverse Town."

"Traverse Town?" Riku asked. "Yeah." Said Neera. "It's a place where people go who has lost their world to the darkness." "Oh…" Said Riku. "Think Sora made it there?" "Who's Sora?" Neera asked. "He's a really good friend of mine." Said Riku. "I knew him ever since… well… as long as I can remember."  
"Why would he be there?" Neera asked. "I don't want to talk about that." Said Riku. "Well, I'm sure he's made it there somehow." Said Neera. "What happened when you got to Traverse Town?" Riku asked. "So," Said Neera. "when I got to Traverse Town Squall changed his name to Leon, I don't know why though… Anyway I was still practicing how to fight there, and four years later I received this!" Neera held out her hand and her Keyblade flashed into her hand, Riku looked at it astonished. "What is that?" Riku asked walking away from the wall. "It's called a Keyblade." Said Neera evaporating the Keyblade. "It chose me to be its master."

"It… chose?" Riku asked. "Yeah, I don't fully understand either." Said Neera. "But it's what Leon and the other's told me." "So after you got the Keyblade what happened?" Riku asked. "Well six months after I received the Keyblade…" Neera continued. "Cloud found us and he fulfilled his promise, he took me with him. Six months after doing journey's through different worlds we stopped at the Olympus Coliseum, It's an interesting place full of challenge's. But when we were there Malificent appeared and threatened Cloud to awaken the darkness within Cloud's hearts, but he just started getting out of it. I stepped in and challenged Malificent… and well… I lost."

"What was the challenge for?" Riku asked leaning back against the wall. "I told Malificent if I won she'd never go near Cloud and I ever again." Said Neera bowing her head. "And if I lost, I would go with her into the darkness, but she must promise to never interfere with Cloud." "Oh…" Said Riku sympathetically. "Your friend Cloud meant that much to you?" "Yeah." Said Neera looking up. "He still means a lot to me now."

"Your friend Cloud…" Said Riku. "What about him?" Neera asked. "Was he angry?" Riku asked. "Well…" Said Neera. "Yeah, he was very angry with Malificent. He tried to cut the deal so I wouldn't have to deal with the darkness like he did, but Malificent wasn't going to give up on that deal that easily. So she ignored Cloud and I ended up here, and now here I am with you."

Riku looked at Neera for a few seconds and said. "Malificent asked me to help you open the darkness in your heart." "She… did?" Neera asked. "Yeah." Said Riku. "Do you want me help?" Neera looked down in thought for a little while. Neera looked back up to face Riku and said. "Yeah." "Are you sure?" Riku asked. "Yeah…" Said Neera glancing at Riku. "Alright." Said Riku walking to the door. "Where are you going?" Neera asked. "I have to go tell Malificent." Said Riku opening the door. "Riku…" Said Neera. "Huh?" Riku said turning around slightly. "Can you tell me how you got here?" Neera asked. "I…" Riku said looking away. "I will tell you some other time, okay?" "Mhmm." Neera nodded once. "Well… see ya." Said Riku exiting the room.

* * *

_~Malificent's POV~_

Riku walks into the room and says "Malificent, Neera said yes." "Good, you will meet me here with her tomorrow." Said Malificent, Riku nods and walks away. "I knew that boy would give her a soft spot." Malificent said to herself. "They both will become useful in my plans."


End file.
